Forgive And Forget
by Rohan2
Summary: After being kicked off a case, James Bond, a man who never takes no as an answer, goes on the hunt for a mysterious disc. Along the way he meets several unsavouries including a man who's religious zealotry might bring about the end of mankind.
1. Singapore Segway

OPEN: JAMES BOND MARCHES INTO HIS "GUN BARREL" AND FIRES.

NIGHT: INT, PARKING GARAGE, SINGAPORE CITY: A nice silver Jaguar conversable drives in. He drive hard, circles a little then pulls into a spot. He gets out of the car holding a silver briefcase. He scopes the area a little then draws a gun. He holds it up high then puts it on the ground. This is MARCUS, a small but lean and mean looking man wearing a tan suit with an open collar and some "bling".

MARCUS I'm unarmed. Come on out now.

There's a voice that comes out from the shadows. It is a calm voice with an English accent.

VOICE The hideout piece on your ankle too please. Be reminded, I have you under my aim.

Marcus reaches down and pulls out a smaller gun, a Beretta. He kicks it towards the English accent.

VOICE Thank you. Now, quick question. Do you know where to get some advil in a hurry?  
MARCUS Yes. Why?  
A figure dashes out from the shadows. A flurry of fists and it's over. Marcus lies on the ground unconscious. Tilt up to see JAMES BOND standing wearing nearly exactly what Marcus was.

BOND Because this might hurt a bit.

Bond slips into the car after picking up the briefcase Marcus left.

CUT TO. EXT-PIERS, NIGHT: Bond drives up to the wharf in among the cargo containers. He stops the car and waits for a moment. After a short time he sees a trio of thugs emerge, all three are carrying very large automatic weapons. Bond gets out of the car with the briefcase. He walks to them

BOND I see you boys aren't really ones for subtlety.

THUG#1 (Maylay accent)  
Put down the case and raise your hands.

Bond compiles with a certain air of destain.

BOND Throwing in a please couldn't hurt either gents.

THUG #1 No talking.

They frisk Bond. They find a 9mm tucked into his pants at the back. He holds it up to Bond's face.

THUG #1 What's this?  
BOND My toothbrush. Dangerous business with dangerous people. What would you do?

The main thug "escorts" Bond down a row of containers.

CUT TO. INT-WAREHOUSE, NIGHT: The warehouse is mostly empty. In the middle of a large room are a pair of vans and a long table. At the table is a small man sitting with two laptops. There are three more "thugs" standing behind the little man. Bond is shown the way to the long table. The little man stands. This is MR. FINCH, arms dealer extrodinare.

MR. FINCH Mr. Newton I presume?  
BOND That would be me.  
MR. FINCH Would you care for something? Drink, vodka or something stronger?

Bond puts the briefcase on the table with more than a little force.

BOND If it's all the same to you, I'd like to make this happen in as little time as I can.  
Mr. Finch looks peterved. He sits down and begins to work the laptop in front of him. Bond pulls up a chair and sits.

MR. FINCH You have what I'm needing?  
BOND Yes.  
MR. FINCH Let me see it.  
BOND You first.

Mr. Finch looks up.

BOND I'll show you mine if you show me yours.

Mr. Finch spins the laptop around to Bond. Bond leans in close to see. A brief image of schematics, or roadmaps. Mr. Finch turns the laptop back too fast for Bond to make anything positive.

MR. FINCH Your turn.

Bond opens the briefcase. Inside is a small portable hardrive. He takes it out and shows Finch.

BOND Here. All access pass to the vaults of the British wealth.

CUT TO. INT-MI6 SITUATION ROOM, NIGHT: BILL TANNER, a smaller, lean slightly tense looking man stands in a room of computers and monitors. On a large screen in front of him is a first person view though a button on Bond's lapel.

TANNER 007's ready to make the exchange.

A woman's voice rises from one of the upper levels. A powerful and stern, intelligent voice.

M Has he made conformation on the actuality of the card?

Tanner looks back to the screen. He pushes a few buttons on a pad he's holding. The image rewinds and we're back at the point where Bond caught the sight of the computer screen.

M Hold.

The image pauses.

TANNER That sure is it.  
M Good. Is his piece still working?  
TANNER It is.

M 007, make the buy, leave and we'll pick them up minutes afterwards.

CUT TO. WAREHOUSE, NIGHT: Mr. Finch smiles at the data he's received.

BOND Happy then?  
MR. FINCH I am. I'm downloading the schematics back to disc. BOND Thank you.

CUT TO. MI6 SIT ROOM: Tanner touches his earpiece, he looks concerned.

TANNER M, there might be a problem. We have intelligence that suggests INTERPOL is right now, staging a raid on the warehouse.  
M They don't know Bond is in there. Can we stall them?  
TANNER No mam, they've gone dark.  
M Dammit. Inform Bond he might be leaving early.  
TANNER Yes mam. (into his headset) 007, the locals's are staging a raid, maintain cover and evacuate with the disc.

CUT TO. INT-WAREHOUSE: Bond checks his watch. It shows a small screen with the position of the hardrive he gave Mr. Finch. Bond bugged it so MI6 could follow them. Mr. Finch finishes his download and is beginning to turn the disc over to Bond. The blades of a helicopter can be faintly heard. The "thugs" turn their attention to the ceiling. Mr. Finch follows suit. Bond keeps his eye on the disc in Mr. Finch's hand.

MR. FINCH Mr. Newton, I have to say, I have a keen nose for rats. Evacuate, NOW!

Bond reaches behind himself and quickly draws a Walther PPK.

BOND The disc, NOW!  
MR. FINCH We're leaving you to the pigs. Kill him!

The first three thugs Bond encountered raise their weapons to fire. Bond, the quicker draw, drops all three in three shots. He fires again at Mr. Finch, too late however, now that Finch is in one of the vans. Bond starts to run towards his car. Along the way he's accosted by a few INTERPOL agents. With a few choice words and moves he renders them unconscious.

BOND (to MI6)  
In pursuit!

Bond jumps into the car and gives chase though the warehouse, smashing though the tables and laptops. He pops out the other side of the warehouse and heads down the dock as the sun rises in the East. The chase it ON! Standard fare, swerving cars on the New York freeways gunfire being exchanged, fun stuff like that. The villans' van pulls into a small helicopter port while Bond is lagging behind a little. His car is quite beaten what with none of Q's accessories to strengthen it. The car grinds to a halt with a leaking gas tank. Bond makes a quick escape chasing a thug. The thug turns his gun on Bond. He fires, Bond rolls. But this is no ordinary gun, a grenade launcher. The projectile strikes Bond's car and erupts in a titanic blast of fire and metal. Bond drops and rolls avoiding the flying debris and putting two rounds in the thug's chest. Bond sees Mr. Finch boarding a helicopter on the pad. He gives chase. He makes it though the gate as the chopper rises over him. Bond spends his next two rounds aiming at Mr. Finch. HE MISSES! Mr. Finch's chopper flies off into the East.

CUT TO. INT-MI6 SIT ROOM: M looks coldly pissed.

M He didn't get it back!  
TANNER No mam, the disc got away on us.  
M Is the tracker working?

Tanner checks a computer screen.

TANNER :Yes it is.  
M: Good. Tell Bond he can make amends by returning to London and not ask questions.

CUT TO. WIDE SHOT: Looking over the docks and on to the South China Sea, Bond steps up on to the pier. He looks savagely angry.

CUT TO. CLOSE ON BOND: His eyes focus on a plan in motion.

M (V.O)  
Call 004. Bond is off the case.

FADE TO: OPENING CREDITS:


	2. Roman Plots

FADE IN: EXT. ROME, NIGHT: A young Priest walks alone, in a hurry. He seems slightly concerned with something on his mind. This is FATHER BLAIR. He hurries into a local nightclub right past a very large bouncer.  
CUT TO. INT- NIGHTCLUB: This place has a very twisted theme. A slight perversion of the Catholic Church. Much of it is built to reflect the "dark opposite" of catholisisim. And in Rome, this place has caused a few "problems". This club is called SIN. Father Blair wades though the throngs of scantily clad, mostly younger people, to the back wall. A few people cross the line of sight, and he's gone.  
CUT TO. INT-DARK HALLWAY: Father Blair keeps walking down. He comes to a small, windowless room. Standing in a corner is Mr. Finch.  
BLAIR You still have it?

Mr. Finch holds the disc up high. Father Blair smiles.

BLAIR Very nice.

Blair turns and closes the door to the room. The blaring music from the club is muted enough for them to talk.

MR. FINCH Think I could be getting my money now?  
BLAIR Oh, absolutely.

Blair reaches into his coat and pulls out a very, VERY fat wad of cash. He tosses it to Mr. Finch.

MR. FINCH Well, here you go.

He hands Blair the disc.

BLAIR Thank you.

Mr. Finch smirks. He begins to move to the door. Blair blocks his path.

BLAIR Before you go, think I could ask you a quick question?

Mr. Finch steps back.

MR. FINCH Be quick Padre, I've got mean people to see.  
BLAIR Won't be long.  
MR. FINCH Go for it.  
BLAIR That man from whom you got this, do you know who he was?  
MR. FINCH Private contractor. Contacted me though a third party. Never met him before yesterday.  
BLAIR What was his name?  
MR. FINCH Guy named Newton. Why?

Blair looks a little saddened. He turns his back to Mr. Finch.

BLAIR The man you were meaning to meet, Mr. Grover Newton, was found unconusious in a parking garage fifteen minutes before you met him.  
MR. FINCH What this? Who was that guy then?  
BLAIR Mr. Newton was then arrested by British Intelligence.  
MR. FINCH Guy I dealt with wasn't a cop?  
BLAIR What made you think he would be?  
MR. FINCH Not long after we got dealing, the feds showed up doing the standard Waco routine.  
BLAIR Well, the good news is, you got away. MR. FINCH But.  
BLAIR But, that means that the man you dealt with was with MI6. Your face is now known to them thus you have become a security risk. God Bless you.  
MR. FINCH Wha...

In a flash, Father Blair draws a silenced Beretta and shoots Mr. Finch in the head.

CUT TO. EXT-REAR EXIT, CLUB SIN: Blair exits. There is an elegant Daimler idling for him. A man gets out of the car. Blair immediately starts removing his Priest costume. He keeps the jacket and pants though. He replaces his shirt with a collared black shirt. The big man walks up to Blair. He is stocky and all muscle, even his brain. This is LITTLE JOHN, like the Robin Hood sidekick.

BLAIR Tie?  
John hands him a blue tie.

BLAIR Red, man red. Black with red, always. I know Mom taught you that.

John is Blair's brother. He hands Blair a red tie.

BLAIR That's my Big Bear Brother. Hey, I left a little mess in the back room, think you could sort it out?

John just nods as he turns to enter the club. Blair opens a cell phone.

BLAIR It's me. Yeah I've got them. Yes, they're clear and in one piece. The first facility is in Cyprus. I'll get my boys. Johnny? No, he's not going. He's not. I've given him a job. That Brit spy, he's got a name right? Well in an hour I'll have that name and two days later, he'll have it on his tombstone. Fair enough? Good. 


	3. Aggressive Foreplay

CUT TO. INT-MI6 EXERCISE ROOM: A young woman is holding a punching bag. She's a very nice looking woman of her mid 30's, though she could act anywhere from 18-50 if needs be. Tall for a woman, short well kept hair and strong eyes. This is ANNA VALOR, AKA AGENT 004. She's being really knocked back by whoever is beating the bag.

VALOR You know as well as I do that these things just happen right?  
BOND Sure they do.  
Bond is beating the bag. He's in track pants and a muscle shirt. On his arms and some of his neck one can see the years of wounds he endures and remembers as scars. He's hitting the bag but focused on his anger.

BOND They do all the time. But when it's of this importance and this level of security at risk I can't help but feel a little pissed off!

WHAM! But Valor takes the hit, though the bag.

VALOR Well, M can't stay bittered forever 007, you are James Bond.

Bond stops hitting the bag. He steps back.

BOND That's right. I'm James Bond. When you were going for your 00, did you look up to anyone? To whom did you aspire to be?  
VALOR You, everyone wants to be 007.  
BOND See? I have a reputation to live up to now. Why? All I ever did was my job. That's all I did. Sometimes I blow it. Sometimes things do just go all wrong.

Valor steps away from Bond and the bag. She picks up her gym bag.

VALOR I need to get off.  
Bond cocks his head at those words. She raises an eyebrow at his childish reaction.

VALOR ...To a meeting with M.  
BOND Mmmmm, well, tell me how it goes.  
VALOR Why?  
BOND Innocent curiosity.  
VALOR No.

Bond looks at her with a wry expression.

BOND No?  
VALOR Right.

He walks close to her.

BOND How's this. Spar for it. You win, I stay in the dark. I win, full disclosure. Deal?

Valor drops her bag. She opens it and takes out a pair of sparring gloves. Bond goes to his bag and does the same. They put on the gloves and walk to a large, padded area in the middle of the room. They stand at the ready.  
VALOR So Commandore, are you going to hit me or what?

Bond makes the first move. Valor dodges and catches his wrist behind his back. She shifts her weight so they both fall forward, with Valor on top.

VALOR 007, that didn't take long at all. You're not getting rusty are you?  
BOND Quite the contrary...

Bond makes a quick move that spins Valor on her back. Bond pulls her underneath him and pins her neck.

BOND ... this is just foreplay.  
VALOR Oh that's good. I thought for a moment I wouldn't even have to try.

Bond smiles.

BOND That's me. Hard to get.

Valor contorts her legs to a point where her bare feet are on Bond's chest. Bond is sent flying back. He lands and quickly does a "kip up". Valor and Bond stand staring at eachother.

BOND This could take a while.  
VALOR I guess you should just give in, because I sure won't.  
BOND Oooh, a challenge.

They rush at eachother. 


	4. Another Day At The Office

CUT TO. INT-MI6, DAY, M'S OFFICE: M sits reading a case report of Bond's about the botched Singapore job. Someone knocks on the door.

M Come in.

Valor enters, her hair slightly askew. She fidgets with it as she enters.

M Take a seat 004.

M hands her a casefile.

M Not that I don't trust 007 to do his job, I just feel that this case needs fresh eyes. I am assigning you to get the disc back. I know your licence is new, but I have faith that you will manage to succeed.

VALOR What of Bond?  
M I'm sending him on vacation. No reprimand or disciplinary actions. Just time to clear his head.  
VALOR I understand.  
M Good. Just get it back before it is used.

Valor has something on her mind.

VALOR May I ask a question mam?  
M You may.  
VALOR What is on the disc?  
M Nothing you need to concern yourself with 004. Just get it back home.  
VALOR Understood.  
M Excellent. Drop by Q branch for equipping.

Valor stands. She walks to the door as M returns to her reading. Valor stops and turns back to M to find M already looking at her.

M Yes?  
VALOR You do know that Bond is the best man for the job.  
M I need young eyes on this. Bond need a rest. Not to say that I don't respect any of the 00's, but there's the right agent for the right job. Dismissed.

Valor exits.

CUT TO. INT-MI6, Q BRANCH: Bond, now fully clothed in a nice dark suit and red tie, stands admist a flurry of gadget wizards and their creations. Rising up from the floor is a beautiful Aston Martin DB9. The head wizard, the greatest quartermaster, Q appears standing behind the car.

Q I know that you have an innate ability to destroy wonderful machines 007 which is why I'm so happy to tell you that this car is not for you.  
BOND Hmmm, it does look a little more feminine than what I'm used to. Still, as they say, strong enough for a man.  
VALOR Made for a woman.

Valor is standing behind Bond. Bond turns to her.

BOND I lost the match, but I still already know what went on in there. When do you leave?  
VALOR Once I've gotten a few toys here.

Q Toys? Now pay attention 004, these are far from mere toys. Though 007 here has a lack of respect for the effort put into each piece of equipment here he can still testify to their usefulness beyond a good old toy.

Bond turns to Valor.

BOND He's quite right. (whispers) And a little mad.  
Q Actually I am quite mad.

Bond and Valor look around to find Q far outside of earshot. The three walk to the centre of the room. Q is wearing a dainty little earring. Bond smirks a little.

BOND Takes a real man to wear on of those.  
Q Oh grow up 007.

He removes the earring and holds it so Valor can see it closely.

Q Specifically tuned this earring allows the wearer to hear everything from an enemy's heartbeat to their voices up to 200M away. Care to try this on Bond?  
BOND Oh, no thank you. Not my colour.

Q Didn't think so. (to Valor) You?  
VALOR Yes, thank you.

She puts the earring on. At that moment Miss Moneypenny enters behind Bond.

MONEYPENNY James?

Bond turns around.

BOND Moneypenny. Here with the bad news?  
MONEYPENNY Oh, James. It's not that bad I promise.  
BOND Well, anything coming from your lips can't be all that bad.  
MONEYPENNY Sweet of you to say James.

Bond looks back to Valor and Q.

BOND Thank you Q, Anna.  
VALOR Bond.

Bond and Moneypenny leave.

CUT TO. INT-M'S OFFICE: Bond slides his P99 over to her. He sits down. M gives him a drink, Bourbon.

BOND Thank you.

M sits down with a drink in her hand. The sun is setting out the window giving the room an orange glow.

M You know as well as I do Bond, that I will do what is necessary to get the job done.  
BOND I know. You move the pieces and we play our parts.  
M No need for the negative connotations 007. But yes, the job gets done one way or another. You were on this assignment for months and things ended poorly. These things happen. Fresh eyes are needed and thus provided. Take a break Bond.  
BOND Just a question, with all respect, is it Anna?  
M 004? Yes, it's her assignment now.  
BOND (grudgingly) Good. She'll do well.  
M I do, however, need your take on the case.  
BOND You have the report.  
M And I need your word on it.  
Bond looks a little stumped.

BOND The disc was of no issue with them, with him. He seemed to not be all that interested in whoever it was to buy it. M Private broker. Did he ever mention anything about any other buyers?  
BOND No. But I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few.

He finishes his drink.

BOND Are we finished?  
M Yes we are.  
BOND Good.

Bond stands and puts the empty glass in M's desk. He turns to leave.

M 007?

Bond looks around to her.

M For the good of England, it had to be done.

BOND So you said.

Bond leaves.

CUT TO. INT-MONEYPENNY'S OFFICE: Bond closes the door on M's office. Moneypenny looks up at him.

MONEYPENNY James?

Bond stops and looks at her.

BOND I only wish you had a week off Moneypenny.  
MONEYPENNY Ooohh, well. I would, but.  
BOND Hmmmm.

Bond turns in a bit of a huff.

MONEYPENNY But I do have a notion for you James.

Bond stops.

BOND Yes?  
MONEYPENNY I hear the Mediterranean is nice this time of year.  
BOND Oh? Friends there? Company types maybe?  
MONEYPENNY Maybe.  
BOND Anywhere you'd like pictures of Penny?  
MONEYPENNY Cyprus sounds nice James.

Bond smiles as he "gets the message" and just leaves. Moneypenny sulks for a moment.

MONEYPENNY A thank you would have been nice.

Bond re appears at the door.

BOND Oh, and Penny, thank you.

Bond leans in and gives Miss Moneypenny a peck on the cheek and leaves. 


	5. A Quiet Vacation

CUT TO. INT-DARK ROOM, NIGHT: A man in a long dark coat appears standing looking out a window over a city. It's a large room, a penthouse in some Mediterranean city. He is a tall am with greying hair. Reflected in the window is a shimmering, candle lit shrine to Jesus. This is JONAS. There is a knock at the door.

JONAS Come in.  
Blair enters. Jonas comes down from his "perch". Blair hands him the disc.

JONAS All's well that ends well right?  
BLAIR As always.  
JONAS Did you get the trucks?  
BLAIR Yes. They're at the hotel.  
JONAS That's good.

He walks to the window in thought. He then turns back to Blair.

JONAS Who was that man at the buy?  
BLAIR Sources tell me that he was a British Secret Service agent. It seems that he replaced Mr. Newton in order to buy back the disc that Mr. Finch's buddies stole.  
JONAS Does this Limey have a name?  
BLAIR Yes.

Blair pulls out a PDA.

BLAIR James Bond of MI6's 00 section.  
JONAS 00, sounds spooky, what is it?  
BLAIR He's licensed to kill.  
JONAS I should get one of those. Have you put your brother on it?  
BLAIR Yes.  
JONAS Good. A forgotten child of God, but not his brother. You're a good man Mr. Blair. I thank you.  
BLAIR Thank you. I need to get ready for the party tomorrow.  
JONAS You need to be ready for both of them. If this Bond guy shows up. Spare him no mercy on the Lord's behalf.  
BLAIR Absolutely.

Blair exits. Jonas looks out the window. He opens the blinds to a great sunrise over the Mediterranean Sea. This is the city of Nicosia, Cyprus.

CUT TO. EXT-NICOSIA AIRPORT: A British Airways jumbo jet taxis to a mobile staircase. The doors open and people start filing off. Tourist types, a few business executives. Then, Anna Valor exits. She's wearing a light sun dress and dark sunglasses. She smiles as the warm air hits her dark hair. She descends the staircase as a local man drives up to the area in her Aston Martin DB9. As she gets to it, James Bond exits the plane. He is wearing a light tan couloured suit and dark sunglasses.  
He gets to the bottom of the stairs in time to see her drive off into town. He walks up to the man at the bottom of the steps offering his welcoming.

BOND Where can I get a good martini in town?  
MAN Trojan Horse, local joint.  
BOND Could I get a cab?

CUT TO. EXT-DOWNTOWN NICOSIA, DAY: A shabby looking little taxi pulls up in front of a local watering hole, the Trojan Horse. Bond exits and slips the driver a bill. He enters the pub.

CUT TO. INT- TROJAN HORSE: There are a few folks inside the dark little place. Overhead fans are spinning with no effect on the amibiant temperature. There is a man on a small stage crooning in a Frank Sinatra impersonation. Albeit, not a very good one. Bond sees the singer. A smaller man with jet black hair and blue eyes dressed as though he just stepped out of the early sixties. Bond smiles wryly at this sight as though he has something else on his mind. He goes to the bar.

BOND Scotch on the rocks please.

As the bartender readies the drink, Bond pulls out a cigar from his inner breast pocket. He strikes a match on the head of a nearby unconscious drunk and lights it. The bartender hands him his drink.  
BOND (to the bartender re: the singer)  
Who is that?  
BARTENDER That's Frank?  
BOND Frank?  
BARTENDER Yeah, you know? Old blue eyes Frank?  
BOND Ahh yes. What is his real name, unless you Cypriots know how to resurrect the dead.  
BARTENDER His name is I don't know shit.

Bond gives the bartender a "look".

BARTENDER No really. He just shows up, does his piece picks up a check and a drink then leaves.  
BOND Thank you. That's all I needed to know.

Bond finishes his drink and leaves the empty on the bar with a money note on top of it.

CUT TO. EXT-BACK ALLY, TROJAN HORSE, DAY: The Frank Sinatra singer exits out the back with some money in hand. Bond is leaning against the wall behind him.

BOND Long time no see Dimitri.  
The singer bursts into a sprint, his money left behind. Bond makes chase and scoops up the money behind him. There is a brief chase though back doors, restaurant kitchens, etc... At one point Bond cuts him off and trips him. Bond helps the wincing little man up to eye level.

BOND I tend to bring the best out of people. Good running.

This is, in fact, DIMITRI. A low level Russian Mafia thug Bond saved in exchange for a future favour.

DIMITRI Listen James, if this is about the Moscow thing I swear, I had nothing to do with it.  
BOND Nope, this is about you owing me something.  
DIMITRI You don't want me to help lug a body again do you?  
BOND Nah. This'll make up just fine. I need a few things.  
DIMITRI Like?  
BOND I came here because I need to see a man about a gun.

Dimitri smiles widely.

DIMITRI Well then Mr. Bond. You've come to the right man this time.

BOND I sure hope so.

CUT TO. INT-APARTMENT, DAY: The door unlocks as Dimitri enters followed by Bond. It's a shabby little on room apartment with a pretty decent view of the river. Dimitri re enters the room having discarded his Frank Sinatra wig and tie. He carries a pry bar. He starts pulling up floorboards. Underneath, as each one rises, is an arsenal of guns. Both machine and pistols. There are a few grenades and one RPG launcher. Not much of these though are any newer than the 1970's.

BOND Hmmm. I thought you were out of this game.  
DIMITRI This is purely for self reliance. When one of your types come to town I provide them with what they might need.  
BOND From the looks of things they always arrive packing.  
DIMITRI Yes. Which leads me to believe that what you're up to isn't fully sanctioned. Either that or you're just paranoid on your vacation.

Bond pulls up a Colt Revolver.

BOND Well, I am on vacation.

He checks the gun, loads it and pockets it.

DIMITRI Where are you staying?  
BOND The Golden Bay.  
DIMITRI Mmmm, they've got a party tomorrow night.  
BOND Really.  
DIMITRI Really. Some hotshot business type is celebrating something.  
BOND You wouldn't happen to know who this guy is would you?  
DIMITRI Fellow's name is Jonas Whittington.  
BOND Well, guess I should find a tailor. 


	6. Cyprus Nights

CUT TO. EXT-GOLDEN BAY BEACH HOTEL, CYPRUS: A series of taxis, limos, high powered cars are idling, picking up or dropping off people. Another cab pulls up. The driver opens the door and Bond exits. The driver goes to the back and opens the trunk. There are two suitcases. As they enter Bond sees Anna's Aston Martin parked nearby.  
CUT TO. INT-HOTEL SUITE, DAY: A valet enters with Bond's bags. Bond follows. The room is grand. Low ceilings notwithstanding. Though the left is the bedroom, to the right is a dining area and straight in is the sitting room with balcony overlooking the pools, bars, hotubs and beach.

VALET So Mr. Bond, the restaurant is always open but meals are served at regulated times. There is also a brunch. As well there is a formal function tomorrow evening on the pool decks. BOND Thank you .

Bond tips the Valet.

VALET Thank you sir.

The Valet exits. Bond begins to open his suitcases. After that he goes to the balcony.

CUT TO. EXT-BALCONEY, DAY: Bond leans on the railing looking over the railing. He spies various people, a lot of VERY attractive women. One in particular catches his eye. A long haired brunette. She is in a gold couloured bikini and sun dress. She is wearing sunglasses and her hair down. Bond can only tell a few things about her, Spanish heritage most likely. Tanned but not to excess. He keeps his eyes on her as she walks to someone at the bar. A man in a dark shirt with a red tie. They speak briefly then the woman walks to another woman in a sun dress holding a martini. It's Anna, 004. She seems to have already stuck up a conversation with the sultry woman and they seem to be quite "chummy" now. Bond smiles at this as he re enters his room.  
CUT TO. INT-DINING AREA, EVENING: The room is aglow from the sunset cast off the sea though the massive windows surrounding the room. Anna is seated at a table for two. She is in a dark evening gown with few adornments.  
The sultry woman enters wearing a beautiful purple dress. Her hair is tied back tight in a bun with a pair of "chop sticks" to keep it in place noting to a possible Asian ancestry also. She sits down across from Anna. Her name is JUNO.

VALOR Nice dress.  
JUNO Thank you. If you wish I can put you in touch with a tailor.  
VALOR Kind of you, but this is that's too high a quality for me.  
JUNO Nothing can be so wrong. Did you order?  
VALOR Nothing yet. Waited for you. Right drink for the right meal.  
JUNO Red wine. Goes with meat nicely.  
VALOR Mmm, meat then. Red wine for red meat. Thank you for the hint. What are you up to on Thursday?  
JUNO What? Are you planning something?

Midway though the conversation Valor, using her bare feet, snatches something out of Juno's purse. It's a ticket receipt of some kind.

VALOR Maybe.

JUNO I wish I could join you, but I am wholly unavailable on Thursday. I'm headed up the coast on business.  
VALOR Mmmm, bring me something nice.  
JUNO Absolutely.  
During this chat, Bond is standing outside the windows on the veranda. As he's about to look away he sees the two women kiss as more than "just friends".

CUT TO. INT-HOTEL HALLWAY, NIGHT: Valor and Juno walk down the hall hand in hand. They share a kiss good night then Valor enters her room.  
CUT TO. INT-HOTEL SUITE, NIGHT: The room is ghostly moonlit when Valor enters. She starts disrobing, she gets as far as her bra and panties when her attention is peaked by the shower switching on. She stops her undressing and makes a fast move to the drawer of the dresser. She quickly draws her Walther P22, Silenced. She walks softly to the bathroom door. She waits a moment and whips the door open. In a flash she reaches into the bathroom and pulls a man wearing only a towel out. She makes a quick move, trips him and he falls on to the bed. She draws the gun on James Bond.

VALOR You truly are mad 007, you know?  
BOND We all go a little mad sometimes.

Bond stands.

BOND And you didn't invite me to dinner. You should know-how much I enjoy Greek cuisine.  
VALOR Oooh so that's why the hair rose on my neck. I felt eyes on me.  
BOND Yes, and not just hers. What's her name?  
VALOR That's none of your business Bond.  
BOND Okay, then why are you making eyes with her? I know you're on assignment, I just want to know what I'm missing.  
VALOR She's a lead James. That's all for now. Get out.

Valor starts shoving Bond to the door. He offers some "playful" resistance. She opens the door and pushes him out still wearing only the towel.

BOND Think I could get the rest of my clothes?

Valor disappears for a moment then returns and throws something to Bond. His shoes. She closes the door on a slightly befuddled James Bond. He starts a slightly long trip back to his suite. He's passed by a group of geriatrics.

BOND Too warm for the usual.

CUT TO. INT-HOTEL SUITE, NIGHT: Bond, now clothed in a robe, goes to the balcony again. He looks out over the sea and sees a large tanker ship heading up the coast.

CUT TO. EXT-LOADING HOTEL LOADING DOCK, NIGHT: A trio of large trucks arrive. All are unmarked and specialised with high powered air conditioners. The driver steps off the lead truck, it's Little John. The other driver dismounts, it's his brother Blair.  
There is a figure nearing the trucks. A dark, womanly figure on a platform. It's Juno.

JUNO I take it you boys have your marching orders then.  
BLAIR We do.  
JUNO Good. As you had thought there is an agent of the British Government here. My guess is she's getting the disc back.  
BLAIR She? What happened to Bond?  
JUNO Who's Bond?  
BLAIR The agent on the case. JUNO Well, she's no he I promise you that.

Blair looks to John.

BLAIR You have no issue in killing a woman do you?

John slowly shakes his head "no".

BLAIR Well then, I guess she won't be a problem much longer. What room is she in?  
JUNO 403, 4th floor.  
BLAIR (to John) Do what you can to make it look like an accident.

John walks to his truck. He gets out a crowbar and enters the hotel.

JUNO I thought you said "accident.  
BLAIR Don't mind him. Death is death dear.

CUT TO. INT-HOTEL SUITE, NIGHT: Valor is asleep in her bed. There is the butt of her Walther poking out from under her pillow. There is a shadow creeping over her. A large hand clamps her mouth shut. Her eyes fly open. She slips out from his grasp and draws her silenced Walther as well. Before she can aim John knocks it out of her hand with the bar. They fight hard for about two minutes. By the end John has Valor in a strangle hold with the crowbar under her jaw. She struggles for a bit then reaches for a pen. With one quick move she stabs it into John's eye. He writhes back dropping the crowbar. Valor regains her composure, picks up her Walther and shoots John twice in the head. She looks around for a moment at the wrecked room. Knowing she can't stay here she packs up her bags and throws on a robe. As she exits she puts on the "do not disturb" sign as she makes for the elevator.  
CUT TO. INT-HOTEL SUITE, NIGHT: Bond walks to the door when he hears knocking. He opens the door. Valor is standing there with all of her baggage.

BOND Oh, well, there's only one bed.  
VALOR You get the couch.

Valor shoves past Bond lugging her bags.

BOND (re: suitcases)  
Let me get that.

He picks up two and brings them to his bedroom. Valor steps out on to the veranda. Bond walks to her side.

BOND Have you seen him before?  
VALOR No. But I'm guessing I've been hitting a nerve or two if they're out to kill me.  
BOND Hitting those nerves is the best part. You can have the bed, breakfast is on me.  
VALOR Thank you James.

She leaves. Bond leans with his back to the Mediterranean.

X FADE TO. INT-HOTEL SUITE, MORNING: Valor stirs in the bed. She smells something nice. She rises and puts on a dab of perfume from her purse.  
CUT TO. INT-DINING AREA, MORNING: Bond sits at the table with a lavish breakfast in front of him. Eggs, crumpets, fruit, tea, coffee, juices (orange and cranberry). Bond is already working on scrambled eggs when Valor walks in.

BOND Morning.  
VALOR G'Day. Thank you for this 007.  
BOND No problem. I'm on vacation.  
VALOR Oh, a very coincidence driven one.  
BOND Mmmm, if you care to see things that way.  
VALOR Why are you here Bond? M sent you off this case for a reason.  
BOND I have a hard time letting things get away.  
VALOR As I've heard. Listen Bond, I know why you're here. M took you off this case and now you want to show her up well I have news for you Mr. Bond, this case is mine and I will break it. So I say to you, take this warning seriously. Make this a vacation or I will raise hell for you.

Bond mulls over this for a moment.

BOND I will be at the event tonight though.  
VALOR No you won't.  
BOND Oh, just how will you stop me?

Valor stands up and walks over to Bond.  
She lets her robe slip. Underneath she is wearing the most form fitting black lingerie she could find.

VALOR Because you'll be too winded James.

Bond stands up. He leans into her, smelling her perfume.

BOND I don't know about that. Read my profile again. I think it mentions "exceptional stamina.  
VALOR Means nothing to me. I'll take it as a challenge.

Bond starts kissing her. She kisses back. Bond moves to her neck giving little pecks and nibbles. He stops. He backs up a little dazed. Valor puts her robe back on.

VALOR I never knew what great taste Q has for scents. He must have a very happy Mrs.

Bond staggers back a bit then falls down.

BOND You bitc...

Bond is out cold on the floor. Valor walks into the bedroom.

VALOR See you tomorrow James.

She closes the door. 


End file.
